


Lena's Soul

by SupercorpMcGrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpMcGrath/pseuds/SupercorpMcGrath
Summary: Kara goes to talk to Lena, but that's not what happens.This takes place after the last scene of 5x08, when they were both looking at a picture of them.. Which is GAY
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Lena's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had that affected me for a while so i decided to give writing a shot and write it. So here's my first fanfic ever  
> Hope you like it<3

It was late at night. Alex and Kelly were getting Sushi, J'onn was with his brother Malefic, and Lena was so mad at her and doesn't even wanna see her. So Kara sat all alone on her couch in her apartment, looking at a picture of her and Lena. It was a picture they took on Valentine's day.. When Lena was still her best friend and still loved her.

She has been staring at this picture for 2 hours now, remembering all of their happy, honest times together, and thinking how she could get her Lena back.

She tried talking to her as a hologram but it didn't work. But Maybe if she talked to her and had a real conversation with Lena, not just a hologram of her.. Maybe then Lena would let her. Maybe she would see the truth and regret in Kara's eyes. Maybe Kara could get through to her like she always did.

Kara finally decided that she would go see Lena and try and talk to her. She changed into her Supergirl suit and flew to Lena's apartment as fast as possible. 

She landed on Lena's balcony, and it was slightly open. Kara looked inside trying to find Lena, but she found her sleeping on the couch while hugging herself from the coldness of the night.

Kara knew she should go and leave Lena alone now, but she also knew that she can't just leave her uncovered and cold... So she went inside and tried to be as quiet as possible so she won't wake Lena up. 

She went to the couch and looked at Lena's face for a minute, cause maybe this could be the last time she would be able to look at her this closely.

Kara noticed the stains of dry tears on Lena’s face and figured that Lena had cried herself to sleep. 

And Kara hated herself. She hated herself for hurting Lena and making her go through something like this again, when she was supposed to be the person who would never hurt her or make her feel any pain. 

How stupid was she for thinking that by lying to Lena's face she would be protecting her feelings?! 

Of course Lena would think she has never been honest with her! Of course she would think that a Super wouldn't want anything to do with a Luthor. Cause Everybody that has ever entered her life has betrayed her or lied to her, or blamed her for her family's mistakes and treated her as a Luthor. So what would make Lena think that Kara is different from all those people? 

But the truth is, Kara _IS_ different! 

Ever since she has met Lena she believed in her.

Every time she hugged her it was a genuine hug. 

Every time she showed that she cared about her, it was never fake, because she really Cares about Lena. 

Ever since they started getting to know each other, she never once thought of her as a Luthor even when everybody else did. 

She trusted Lena when her friends and family told her not to. 

And she may have never told her that before, but she loved her, with every inch of her being, from the bottom of her heart. She _Loves_ Lena so much, and maybe she just realized that when she felt like she could lose her, but she has always loved her, from the first time she has seen her she fell in love immediately, and now she can't imagine her life without Lena being there with her. 

Kara started tearing up at the thought of being the reason of Lena's misery, but she ignored the tears and went to carry Lena to her bed. 

She carried her easily in her arms, and felt how cold she really was and felt Lena's body shivering and shaking so she pulled her close to her chest in an attempt to try and make her warm. 

But when she held Lena close, she felt something solid tugging her body, so she looked down and found Lena's hand clutching something, Kara looked closely and she found that Lena was holding a framed picture of her and Kara.. The same picture Kara was looking at few minutes ago. 

Kara has been so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice it before. And now Kara figured that not only Lena cried herself to sleep, but she cried herself to sleep holding a picture of them. 

And this brought more tears to Kara's eyes. But those tears were actually more hopeful tears than sad ones.. Hopeful that maybe Lena wasn't over her like she shows, maybe Lena is also still hoping to repair their relationship. 

"Kara." Lena's little trembling voice brings Kara out of her thoughts, and Kara's sure that maybe she wouldn't have heard it if she didn't have Super-hearing. 

Kara looked down quickly afraid of Lena waking up and telling her to get out of her apartment. 

But Lena wasn't awake. She was still asleep. She was sleep talking. 

"Kara, please." Lena called her name again and then her body started shaking again so Kara held her gently but as tight as she can without hurting her

"I'm sorry, Lena. I'm so sorry." Kara whispered while trying to calm Lena down and make her warm, while taking her to her room. "I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." 

When Kara was at Lena's Bedroom she put Lena down on her bed slowly and gently so she won't wake her up, and she covered her and made sure she was warm. 

Kara stood by Lena's bed for a few more minutes looking at her sleeping peacefully. She wished that Lena actually felt as peaceful and calm as she looked right now. But no matter how good Lena acts and how many walls she builds, Kara would figure her out, because she _Knows_ Lena. 

She knows the _real_ _Lena_ so well. 

"I'm not going anywhere Lena. Even if that's what you say you want. And surely I will never ever give up on you. Ever. Even if everybody else did." Kara whispered, and kissed Lena's forehead. 

And then Kara flew back to her apartment leaving Lena to sleep while also thinking about how this was not over yet. It was _far_ from over. She would never leave Lena nor give up on her until she's back to being her true self. Until her soul is back. The soul which is so loving and caring and kind and nerdy. It is the soul that Kara fell in love with and she wouldn't stop fighting until this soul is back. Even if it cost her everything. She will always fight for Lena's soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!  
> It really means a lot to me.  
> Have a happy Supercorp Sunday and rip for all of us when we watch 5x10  
> Love you❤️


End file.
